Life cut short
by No1heathfan
Summary: Rosalie Hale had a life, a story. This is the story of Rosalie's human world, her life before it was cut short. It includes her first kiss, Vera's wedding, and other experiences please read and review
1. Birth

This chapter is very short, the others will be longer, I promise!

**Chapter 1- Birth**

"She is beautiful!" Mrs Hale breathed, smiling down at her newborn daughter. Many mothers had said the same sentence over the centuries, and even if many of these children had turned out to be beautiful in later life, it was rare that they were _beautiful_ in the first few hours of their lives. In fact, newborns, their skin filled with wrinkles and too transparent would usually only be described as 'sweet' and in some cases even that was a stretch.

In the case of the Hale's daughter, however, it was true. Her eyes were such a deep blue you felt as if you were drowning in them and she already had lovely golden locks. Mrs Hales smile was fixed into place as she smiled down at her daughter. She then looked up at the ugly roof and sent a private word of thanks to the Lord for her daughter, and her daughters' beauty. It was a gift, and a gift with great promise at that. Mrs Hale could think of no one else who deserved such a beautiful daughter than her husband and herself.  
Mr Hale smiled, sharing his wife's thoughts. In the corner, their two-year-old son Christopher was entertaining himself with a marble.

"Christopher, come and say hello to the baby," his father said. Christopher sighed. To be frank, he had no idea what the fuss was about. It was only a _baby_. Loads of people had them. Why, his father's sister had just had one! He got up, still sighing, and walked over to the hospital bed.  
"Hello baby," he muttered. His mother smiled.  
"Her name is not _baby_, it's Rosalie Morgana Hale, and she is so beautiful," she said, before kissing the baby's forehead. Her husband stroked Rosalie's face gently, and in the background Christopher rolled his eyes. If they had looked outside, they would have seen the sky. Thunder forced cracks into the sky, which started to cry tears of anguish. Some may have seen it as an omen of what was to come.


	2. Party

**Chapter 2- Party**

"Rosalie, come ON!" Vera moaned, tugging at her hand.  
"Wait!" Rosalie replied, tugging her hand free to re-apply her hat.  
"You look stunning! Now lets GO! Your father is probably wondering where we are," Vera was really excited and anxious to get going.  
"Daddy won't mind if we're a tiny bit late," Rosalie replied coolly. Vera sighed. Suddenly there was a loud thud on the door.  
"Come ON Rose!" Her elder brother Christopher shouted, his mood blackening by the second. His mother didn't seem to mind that they were all going to be late because of Rosalie, and it wouldn't be the first time either. He sighed. At least HE knew how important it was to father. His bank was throwing a fundraiser and his father was in charge. It was very important that they all be there on time. He sat down, looking at the clock, listening to the soft tick-tick of the handle that marked the seconds. His mother stood by the door, holding her youngest son Timothy by the hand.  
"Ready!" Rosalie finally called, opening the door. The second Mrs Hale saw her she gasped, letting go of Timothy's hand to clasp it to her mouth.  
"Why darling you look beautiful!" She breathed, "And you too Vera," she added when Vera appeared in the doorway.  
"Thank you mamma," Rosalie smiled.  
"Doesn't she look beautiful Christopher?" his mother prompted. He just nodded. Rosalie's beauty had recently started bothering Christopher when boys at school had started making inappropriate comments. Comments that had provoked him to floor and then start to land a number of blows on Stewart Robertson's face, while shouting:  
"That's my kid sister your talking about you idiot! You want to say that to me again? She's just a kid!" This had continued until a teacher pulled him off of Stewart and then called his father. Needless to say, Mr Hale was far from pleased.  
Even grown men's eyes followed her everywhere, and she was only twelve. Worst of all his parents smiled when they saw it happening and looked down at her proudly, a sparkle in their eyes. There was that same sparkle in his mother's eyes now, as she praised both girls on their appearance. At last, twenty minutes late, they set off.  
When they had arrived, Mr Hale had given them a shrewd look but didn't say anything about their lateness until Vera had gone to tell her parents that she had arrived and there was no one else in earshot.  
"What took you so long?" Mr Hale snapped, glaring at his wife. She had only had one job to do that day, to get everyone there presentable and ON TIME, and she had failed.  
"My fault daddy, I took my time getting ready. I am so sorry," Rosalie said softly, not sorry in the least. At once Mr Hales face cleared as he beamed down at her fondly.  
"You can't rush perfection!" He laughed, "Though next time, my dear wife, you should get her to start getting ready earlier."  
"Of course," Mrs Hale said, and that had been the end of it. Christopher fought an overwhelming urge to strike his father across the face. He would never have been allowed to get away with half of what Rosalie could. It would not have even passed his fathers mind to blame his mother for something Christopher had done wrong.  
"Christopher! Pull yourself together! What ARE you staring at boy? You're embarrassing us!" His father snapped, shaking his arm. Christopher's hope that he had been forgiven melted like an ice cream on a hot summers day.  
"Nothing father, I'm sorry," he said. His father pulled him close.  
"The Robertson's are here. They are a well-respected family, but not as respected as we are. You will show yourself to be the better man tonight and be well behaved and respectable, even if he's not. And for Heavens sake do not fight him Christopher!" Christopher clenched his fists, but nodded. Maybe if he did this then his father would finally forgive him.  
"Father, where is Rosalie?" he asked.  
"I don't know, gone with Vera I think. You're staying with me, though. There are a few people you should meet if you want to take up a career in banking…" Christopher sighed, but followed his father over to some very dull looking men. This was going to be a long evening.  
"Vera! Look over there! It's the Robertson's!" Rosalie giggled, and started to walk towards them.  
"Rosalie! Where are you going?" Vera called, hurrying after her. She was already blushing in embarrassment for her friend, as she knew Rosalie was up to something. She usually was when she walked with such purpose, a little grin fixed upon her face. Stewart (One of his eyes still slightly black from the fight) was talking with an acquaintance of Rosalie's fathers, Mr Mansfield. Rosalie stood a little way away, behind Mr Mansfield, fluttering her eyelashes. She caught Stewarts eye at once, and his mothers too. Stewart waggled his eyebrows at her and Mr Mansfield looked down at the youngster as if he were crazy, and moved away. Mrs Robertson was furious. Rosalie just had time to wink at him before Mrs Robertson slapped her son around the head sharply.  
"Stewart! What have I told you! She's the reason your face looks like that! It makes you look like a commoner, who know no better than to be violent. You are a gentleman, remember that!" she snapped.  
"I can't believe you Rose!" Vera whispered in her ear, staring in wonder at her bold friend. She personally would never have dared do that.  
"What?" Rose asked innocently, her eyes sparkling. Vera looked at her and raised her eyebrows. Soon both girls were all but rolling around on the floor with laughter.  
It was 15 minutes later that the party really started.  
"Mr King has arrived!" Someone shouted into the crowd. People stopped mid sentence. Short people and children craned their necks. Little children were shushed. Rosalie and Vera pushed their way through the crowd to stand with Rosalie's family. A servant rushed to open the door. Then they all waited.  
A few seconds later a fat, sturdy man appeared in the doorway. It was apparent straight away that life had been kind to him. His clothes were expensive and spotless, his shoes were brand new and gleaming. Everything about the way he carried himself, the way he walked, talked, stood all suggested confidence and power. The world was his oyster. Rosalie sighed wistfully. She wished she were a King. Nothing was denied to you, every door was held wide open for you.  
At Mr Kings side was a thin woman. She had long hair which always carried the look of having been recently combed. Again, her clothes and shoes were perfect. She clutched her handbag to her tightly, as if someone was just about to reach out and grab it. They stopped in the doorway, Mr Kings beady eyes scanning the room. When he saw Mr Hale he smiled broadly.  
"Mr Hale!" he boomed, walking over to him. Mr Hale looked thrilled that Royce King was addressing him in public. Rosalie was equally as proud as Mr King shook her hand and said, "Well, you're a little beauty, aren't you?" and heard people in the crowd murmur in agreement. Christopher was disappointed when Mr Hale barely clasped his hand.  
Mr King turned around and walked towards the platform. Once there, he started to make a speech. Rosalie turned to listen when the four children behind him caught her attention. Royce the second, Caroline, Lydia and Mathew King. They were all beautiful, especially Royce King the second. He was the eldest, two years older than her, 14. He caught her staring and winked at her. She smiled, lowering her eyes.  
"Thank you all for coming," Mr King concluded.  
"It was a brilliant speech, wasn't it father?" Christopher said eagerly. Too eagerly. Rosalie chuckled under her breath. Another one of her brother's attempts to win their father over, who was still mad about the fight.  
"Yes yes…" her father said impatiently, before rushing off to talk to Mr King before someone else could claim him. Christopher deflated like a balloon.  
"Better luck next time," Rosalie whispered, teasing.  
"Oh, go bat your eyelashes at someone!" Her brother snapped, walking off. Rosalie laughed.  
"Hello, I am Royce King the second," a smooth, charming voice said, making Rosalie jump. He was right behind her.  
"I am Rosalie Morgana Hale," she said.  
"It's very nice to meet you," he replied, bowing slightly. Rosalie felt her heart flutter. It was usual for boys to be flattered by her, but it was rare that she met boys who truly flattered her. 'What a gentleman,' she thought; smiling at him, showing off her pearly, perfect white teeth.  
"Royce!" his mother called.  
"One second mother," he replied, not taking his eyes of Rosalie.  
"Now!" his mother said sharply. He sighed.  
"It was nice talking to you. Enjoy the party," Royce said.  
"Thank you, it was nice talking to you too," Rosalie replied. Royce nodded, and walked over to his mother. When Rosalie had turned away, Royce had looked back. What Rosalie would never know was it was that night that Royce decided he must have her, and Royce King the second was used to getting his way.


	3. First Kiss

**Chapter 3- First Kiss**

"Rosalie," Stewart Robertson called. Rosalie smiled.  
"Rose?" Vera was confused, "What is he doing here?"  
"I invited him…" Rosalie confessed with a grin. It was a hot day in the middle of the summer, and Vera and Rosalie had gone for a picnic in a field on the outskirts of town. It was very private, and when they went there was nobody else there. They considered it their special place, their private place.  
"You invited him?" Vera groaned. "Rosalie!"  
"I'm sorry Vera. But my parents and especially my brother can't know about us," she said slyly. Vera sighed as Christopher reached them.  
"Can I borrow Rosalie, Vera?" he asked.  
"It looks like you're going to whether I like it or not, so go right ahead," she sighed.  
"I'll be back soon," Rosalie promised, throwing her arms around her friend excitedly.  
"Be back in an hour. We're due home in an hour and a half. If you're not here, I am going to kill you," Vera warned her. Rosalie just laughed.  
"Of course we'll be back in an hour!" she said, and reached for Stewart's hand. Vera muttered something, which Rosalie thought sounded like 'Lucky I brought a book'. She laughed.  
"So where are we going Stewy?" She asked as soon as Vera was out of earshot.  
"Somewhere special," he replied. Rosalie smiled. She loved Stewart. The risks they faced made their 'relationship' exciting for the both of them. Rosalie could get away with a lot of things with her parents, but this would be an exception. Her parents would kill her, while her brother would kill Stewart.  
They walked in silence for a moment, smiling at each other.  
"Do you trust me Rosalie?" Stewart asked. Rosalie smiled sweetly and gave a small nod.  
'Of course I do," she whispered. He smiled at her warmly.  
"Put this on," he materialized a blindfold.  
"Put it on for me," Rosalie said, turning around. Once it was on, Stewart took her hand and started to lead her.  
"Is it far?" she asked.  
"Shh," he said, "Don't talk." They drifted into silence. In what seemed like forever, Stewart stopped.  
"Shh," he reminded her, and she nodded slowly. He undid the blindfold. They were at a lake. He had hung a few lanterns from the branches of a tree. Under the tree, just at the edge of the water, was a picnic, laid out for them.  
"It's beautiful!" she smiled at Stewart.  
"Not as beautiful as you," he replied. She silently agreed, but did not voice her opinion. He led her over to the picnic blanket.  
"You do like strawberry's don't you?" Stewart asked, passing them to her.  
"Yes, I do," she said, taking one. Stewart started up a conversation, but it was Rosalie who did most of the talking. Stewart didn't mind, in fact, he was content just watching Rosalie. He didn't understand how someone could be so beautiful! She was just mesmerizing. Time passed very quickly.  
"Oh, God! I have to go!" she jumped up. Stewart felt the disappointment flow through him.  
"You don't have to go yet, surely," he said.  
"I have to, Vera will kill me," Rosalie laughed. She knew she had Stewart wrapped around her little finger.  
"Well, put the blindfold back on!" Stewart said.  
"What is the point?" Rosalie replied, smiling her widely. The smile melted Stewart's heart.  
"Fine…" he smiled. They got up and walked away hand in hand. The walk was short now that Rosalie could see. Vera was in full view, though she couldn't see them when Stewart stopped.  
"What is it?" Rosalie asked. Stewart didn't reply. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her gently and hastily on the lips.  
"I have to go," he said, and then he turned and walked away. Rosalie brushed her fingers against her lips and smiled.  
"Vera…" she called.  
"Hey Rose. You're two minutes late. Anyway, did you have fun?" Vera smiled, laying her book down beside her. Rosalie smiled knowingly.  
"Heaps."


End file.
